paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тема:Psyhowithdrill ^-^/@comment-28321239-20160107095508
В файлах ФБР давно лежит одно письмо про некого Рокки. Как я понял будет ещё один персонаж, старик с татухами. Перевод письма (Гугл): Комиссар Гаррет, Спасибо за звонок раньше. Я нашел следующую информацию в отношении к Reinfeld ваши люди заметили клоуны с на веб-сайте по темной Интернете. Это, кажется, соответствуют тому, как это было описано. "Big Kahuna" Афоно "Рокки" Джонс. Mutter имя в любом сообществе heisters или искателей приключений, и вы можете быть уверены, что руководители будут снижены и очки поднял. "Рокки" родился Самоа родителей, но поднял на жесткой улицах Чикаго. Хотя мальчик с нежным духом, рос был жестким, из-за того в два раза больше других детей его возраста. Он смеялись, издевались и избивали. Много. Но через все это "Рокки" не отбивался. Нежный мальчик просто свернулась, и страдал от ударов в тишине. Все изменилось, когда "Рокки" было двенадцать лет. Три мальчика, гораздо старше, чем он сам, толкнул нежный гигант о, пиная и плюя на него. Но каждый имеет свое замыкания точку, и "Рокки" достиг его. Впервые в своей жизни, он отбивался. После взрывного шквал ударов, три его нападавшие были снижены до бормотания лужи. Все изменилось. Никто, трахал с "Рокки" после этого. Но реальные перемены внутри него. Инцидент навеселе его. Это было, как будто он чувствовал, электричество пробегает по жилам. Это спровоцировало его кожу, как гало. "Рокки" По уверенность росла. Он сказал себе, что это не было насилие, просто акт стоя на его хулиганов. Но он лежал себе. Это было насилие. "Рокки" По жизни стал крестовый поход, чтобы повторно захватить то чувство электрификации. Он играл в футбол, нарушая государственный учет (а также шипов), но это не было достаточно. Он боксировал, он выиграл, и он бросил его награды в мусорное ведро, потому что это неуловимое искра просто не было. С каждым актом, он добавил татуировку своего тела, пока его форма очень не сказал сказка мало кто верит. Он занимался серфингом большие волны в, поднялись чистейший скалы и небо-нырял в ураганы. Он завершил Ozaki 8 ... и ничего не чувствовал. Ничего не чувствовал так хорошо, как избиение тех хулиганов. Он не был до, всех неожиданных местах, он собирал продукты в магазине возле дома его матери. Человек вошел с черного дробовиком, поднял его и потребовал деньги. "Рокки" инстинктивно набросился. Он вырвал ружье, что, избили грабителя с ним, и, наконец, ... что-то почувствовал. Проблеск этого искры. Это было так близко. И "Рокки" знал, инстинктивно, почему. Он повернулся к лавочника, и нацелил ружье. Когда он это сделал, он чувствовал, что он был ярким. Деньги от грабежа ничего не значили. Сам грабеж означало все. Этим летом, "Рокки" пошел на веселье насильственных преступлений. Для проведения этого неуловимого искру, каждый ограбление было к началу предыдущего. Магазины стал банки, казино, поезда и strongrooms, в том числе знаменитый Гроссман компании Gold Reserve работы. "Рокки" исчез в 1978 году, в тот же день, что армия заработной платы самолет спустился в дремучих лесах Орегона. Маленькая была спасена из-под обломков. Только нетронутой черный ружье было восстановлено, инкрустированные маркировки, аналогичных Самоа татуировки. Смысл этих маркировок? "Я сделал Одзаки 8". Лейтенант П. Romises, Специальный Целевая группа: выплаты жалованья Оригинал: Commissioner Garrett, Thank you for calling earlier. I found the following information in regards to the Reinfeld your men spotted the Clowns with on a website on the dark web. It seems to match how it was described. "Big Kahuna" Afano "Rocky" Jones. Mutter the name in any community of heisters or adventure seekers, and you can be sure that heads will be lowered and glasses raised. "Rocky" was born to Samoan parents, but raised on the tough streets of Chicago. Though a boy with a gentle spirit, growing up was tough, due to being twice the size of other children his own age. He was laughed at, bullied and beaten. A lot. But through it all "Rocky" never fought back. The gentle boy just curled up, and suffered the blows in silence. All that changed when "Rocky" was twelve years old. Three boys, much older than himself, pushed the gentle giant about, kicking him and spitting on him. But everyone has their snapping point, and "Rocky" reached his. For the first time in his life, he fought back. After an explosive flurry of punches, his three assailants were reduced to mumbling puddles. Things changed. No-one fucked with "Rocky" after that. But the real change was inside him. The incident exhilarated him. It was as though he felt electricity coursing through his veins. It sparked off his skin like a halo. "Rocky"'s confidence grew. He told himself that it wasn't the violence, just simply the act of standing up to his bullies. But he was lying to himself. It was the violence. "Rocky"'s life became a crusade to re-capture that electrifying sense. He played football, breaking state records (as well as spines), but it wasn't enough. He boxed, he won and he threw his awards into the trash because that elusive spark just wasn't there. With every act, he added a tattoo to his body, until his very form told a tale few would believe. He surfed the biggest waves, climbed the sheerest cliffs and sky-dived into hurricanes. He completed the Ozaki 8...and felt nothing. Nothing felt as good as beating those bullies. It wasn't until, of all the unlikely places, he was collecting groceries in a store near his mom's house. A man walked in with a black shotgun, raised it and demanded money. "Rocky" instinctively pounced. He snatched away that shotgun, beat the robber with it, and...finally felt something. A glimmer of that spark. It was so close. And "Rocky" knew, instinctively, why. He turned to the shopkeeper, and aimed the shotgun. When he did that, he felt like he was glowing. The money from the robbery meant nothing. The robbery itself meant everything. That summer, "Rocky" went on a spree of violent crime. To hold that elusive spark, each heist had to top the previous. Stores became banks, casinos, trains and strongrooms, including the famous Grossman Gold Reserve job. "Rocky" disappeared in 1978, on the same day that an army payroll plane went down into the deep forests of Oregon. Little was salvaged from the wreckage. Only a pristine black shotgun was recovered, inlaid with markings similar to Samoan tattoos. The meaning of these markings? "I did the Ozaki 8". Lt. P. Romises, Special Task Force: Payday